


Act On Impulse

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki only laughed, gentle and patient and not at all derisive. He’d been there once before, after all – a bundle of nerves and anxiety, barely even functioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act On Impulse

“Thank you…” A soft, barely audible whisper from what seemed to be a small blue and pink lump poking out from behind Coco.

Yuki only laughed, gentle and patient and not at all derisive. He’d been there once before, after all – a bundle of nerves and anxiety, barely even functioning. Urara was a little better than he was – more withdrawn, but less panicky, not at all that bad.

“It’s all right. Baa-chan’s thrilled to have you guys stay with us!”

Of course Kate agreed, especially when Haru came crashing in that one day with Urara and Coco in tow shouting that they’ll live together from now on. If anything, she was happy that the house was livelier now. Coco was such a sweetheart to have around and she’s super sure that Urara will get along fine with Yuki and Haru.

“How about we set up you upstairs now?” Yuki smiled, patting Urara on the back.

Peeking out from over Coco’s shoulders, Urara nodded.

——-

“Urara-kun?”

“Y-Yes?”

Erika giggled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “We were wondering if Urara-kun would join us for the group project. Of course, Yuki-kun and Haru-kun could join in as well.”

“Um…” He looked away from her, eyes darting from the ceiling to the ground before he turned to Yuki for help, fidgeting in his seat. “I-I…”

Erika’s brand of forwardness surprised nearly everyone, really. Even Yuki, who by then thought he changed, couldn’t really handle it well. It was no wonder that Urara looked ready to bolt out of the room right then and there. Yuki would’ve too, just a few months ago. Even now, maybe.

“W-we’ll be glad to!” Yuki answered. Talking to Erika needed an extra ounce of courage that Yuki still hasn’t acquired yet.

When she left, Urara slumped over his desk, exhaling loudly. Yuki guessed he could relate with the overwhelming relief that washed over him after not totally fucking up a conversation. Yuki gave him a reassuring thumbs-up, and received an embarrassed blush in return.

——

“I know it’s hard…” Yuki started, rubbing the back of his neck. “But it’s a really great feeling when you get the hang of it.”

“Great?” Urara tilted his head, pink and blue ponytail cascading over his shoulder.

“You wouldn’t feel, say, burdened anymore? It’s hard to explain…”

“So when I just let it out, I wouldn’t feel this heavy feeling in my chest?”

“Yeah!” He smiled and he extended his hand. “Come on, then, you have something to say to Baa-chan, right?”

Urara sat on his bed, sullen and quiet for a while. Eyes closed and lips pursed, a determined look flashed over when he opened them. He stood up and took a tentative step forward, his eyes locked on Yuki’s hands. Slowly, he raised his hands; hesitantly, he put it on top of Yuki’s.

“Then, it’s alright if I act on impulse, right?”

“Most of the time, if you don’t get carried away, sure?” Yuki said.

A quiet nod, and Urara bent down, he brought Yuki’s hand up to his lips and ever so lightly, placed a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“Then, you wouldn’t be angry with me when I do this, right?”


End file.
